Algo inesperado y un nuevo comienzo
by Scarlett34
Summary: Uno iba tan distraído y el otro tan deprisa por el mismo pasillo… mala combinación... -Granger ¿puedes quitarte de encima? –decía Draco en todo molesto haciendo una mueca de desagrado...Hermione puso sus dos manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco y se levantó un poco para poder ver su rostro...


Hola ^ ^ no soy nueva en fanfiction… pero si es mi primera vez que escribo un fic Dramione. Espero que les guste y disculpen algún error de dedo y por favor dejen Reviews! Me gustan mucho los Reviews además… me emociona mucho saber que les gusta mi historia

La historia se centra en el ultimo año de Draco y Hermione  
Gracias por leerlo y disfruten del fic!  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a JK Rowling aunque ya lo saben pero son requisitos de la pagina xD

Capitulo I

Hermione Granger caminaba, mejor dicho corría, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, abrazando sus libros, tratando de llegar temprano a la clase de Encantamientos aunque aun faltaban 15 minutos para que empezara la clase, a Hermione le gustaba llegar temprano para evitar la multitud que se generaba en los pasillos y en el gran comedor, ya que era de mañana y todos desayunaban o… casi todos.

Un chico de 17 años de cabello platino y ojos grises salía del gran comedor con paso rápido, decidido y expresión cansada. Tuvo que soportar a Pansy y sus sugerencias toda la mañana, en otro momento hasta se le hubiera hecho atractivo pero no estaba de humor para aguantarla un minuto mas.

Uno iba tan distraído y el otro tan deprisa por el mismo pasillo… mala combinación. Los libros de Hermione volaron por unos segundos para después caer con gran estruendo al lado contrario a donde había caído la mochila de Draco por el corredor completamente desierto excepto por el Slytherin y la Gryffindor.

-Granger ¿puedes quitarte de encima? –decía Draco en todo molesto haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Hermione había caído sobre él amortiguando su caída y lo agradecía internamente. No entendía porque pero… se sentía a gusto y embriagada por el aroma que Draco desprendía, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos extasiada por aquel delicioso aroma.

Draco no podía ver su rostro, ya que la cara de Hermione había caído sobre su hombro y su espesa melena no dejaba ver más allá. "¡¿pero que rayos le pasa?! ¿Que esta sorda?" pensó Draco, estaba perdiendo la paciencia le repugnaba si quiera tocarla ahora tenerla sobre sí era algo que no podía soportar.

-Granger, ¿tu sangre sucia afecta tu oído? –dijo con aquella mueca de desprecio que tan famosa era en él.

Hermione despertó de su letargo, ¿que le había pasado? se había quedado casi dormida sobre Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Respirando su aroma, aroma que la hacia sentir… tranquila. "¿Pero que esta pasándome? Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza" pensó. Malfoy era un ser despreciable, con un profundo odio tanto hacia los sangre sucia como a los traidores de la sangre y a las criaturas que según él eran "menores" comparados con sus sangre pura. Además de que siempre trataba de humillarla y molestarla pero algo que no podía negarse a sí misma era que el aroma Draco… le gustaba. "Basta Hermione! Deja de pensar en eso" se repitió mentalmente.

Puso sus dos manos una a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco y se levantó un poco para poder ver su rostro.

-No Malfoy, pero la estupidez no tiene distinción de sangre así que ten cuidado –hizo una pausa y sonrió –se me olvidaba que para ti ya es tarde.

-Lo mejor que podría pasarte soy yo –respondió e hizo una sexy casi sonrisa, que a Hermione nunca se le había hecho agradable ni mucho menos la gran cosa pero… ahora al verla tan de cerca… la ponía nerviosa pero Draco no debía de darse cuenta así que continuo en la misma postura sin moverse ni temblar – lastima para ti que me repugnan las sangres sucias –hizo una mueca de desprecio y aventó a Hermione hacia una lado bruscamente cayendo esta de sentonazo sobre el duro suelo.

-Suerte para mi –respondió fastidiada incorporándose del suelo. Si antes le había gustado un poco su sonrisa... ahora se le había pasado el encanto.

-De ahora en adelante fíjate por donde vas, Granger.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy –contestó con una mirada de desprecio y acto seguido recogió sus libros y se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero una voz la detuvo al comenzar a caminar.

-Ah y Granger –agregó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa –trata de no quedarte dormida sobre tus victimas la próxima vez –dijo en tono burlón y recogió su mochila.

Hermione se volteó ligeramente para dedicarle una mirada de odio pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y empezado a caminar para después desaparecer por el recodo. "¿Cómo se dio cuenta de eso? No podía ver mi rostro ¿Cómo lo supo? "pensó sin saber como sentirse, no se decidía entre si estar molesta o preocupada, pero al ver su reloj de muñeca olvido todos sus pensamientos hacia el rubio y salió corriendo por el pasillo.


End file.
